


Iron Family

by bizzarley



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Irondad, Marvel Universe, marvel AU, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzarley/pseuds/bizzarley
Summary: A fic for an AU in which Tony adopted Peter Parker as his son from an early age.





	Iron Family

He sits with his back hunched and his hands continually changing position, Either tumbling over each other to create some warmth or hugging his upper arms together to hold whatever heat he had in. Occasionally he’d exhale some breath on to them - In a desperate hope that it would give them some needed warmth. He was a young boy, Small and skinny. He sat on the edge of a snowy step behind some concert hall in new york, Listening to the pulsating music that resonated from inside the building behind him. Oh how the young kid yearned to be in there, But two things stood in his way - Money and his age. But despite putting up with the painfully cold temperature that even some adults would struggle to sit through, The young child was still enjoying himself. The speakers inside the venue were loud enough that he could hear every word but he was only waiting for once voice and that was the voice of his hero. The young boy held the name Peter Parker, He was an orphan who lived in a children's home in Queens, New York - Which was very close to where this party was. Peter was breaking so many rules right now - Sneaking out of the home he lived in, breaking and entering onto someone else's property as well as sneaking into a venue without a ticket. But he just had to stay there, Had to wait to hear the voice of the man he looked up to. He wanted nothing more than to hear the voice of the hero that had recently rose to fame. Peter wore a red hoodie with golden patches on it, He saw it as his own homemade ironman suit and he’d spent many hours running around the halls pretending to be his hero. He also had an ironman mask made of plastic that changed his voice when he spoke through it, It sits in his lap gazing up at him. He’d asked for it as his one gift for his birthday and he hadn’t let go of it since, It was his prized possession. He just hoped he’d be able to meet the genuine article some day.

Inside the party was a different story, A frenzy of lights, people and music. The main area consisted of a stage mounted with all kinds of tech and metal suits along with a sea of people that made up the crowds. There was smoke machines generating fake smoke that made the party goers vision blurry and the deafening music was another assault on the senses. Many people had been on and off stage, Giving big talks or receiving awards for some vague achievement. Most of the guests where in the main crowd dancing while others had taken to the bar to get their fill of the unlimited substances while perhaps the most strange member of the party was the man sitting at the back of the room on his own - Elbows on the table as he leans over a glass of some alcoholic beverage. His fingers turn a stirrer in the drink absentmindedly while his chin rests on the palm of his hand, Of all the things to feel at a party he wasn’t expecting boredom - And a mix of dread. He felt like he had lost a part of himself, The old him had loved parties and completely abusing the offering of unlimited booze they had to offer but since he had only just avoided death several times over the last month he found that he didn’t enjoy the risk of parties anymore. He lets out a sigh and allows his arms to fall to his side as he sits upright then leans back in the creaky plastic chair, He looks around the party letting out a breath through his flared up lips. The party was for him, It was to celebrate him revealing himself to be the true identity of ironman. But yet, despite the fact the celebrations were for him, Tony Stark was bored and miserable. He leans forward to get up, hands drumming against the table as he stands, then turns on his heels and heads further to the back of the stage room. He keeps to the shadows and close to the wall, slipping a cap from his back pocket on over his head to avoid anyone stopping him. He needed some fresh air, All the love for him was becoming a bit much. At first glance Tony might seem like someone who loved the limelight and his adoring fans but the truth was that he hated it - He hated himself and he hated how much everyone loved him, He just didn’t get it. He manages to sneak out the main party area and he begins stalking down the hallway to the glowing exit sign of a fire safety door, Tony didn’t actively smoke but he needed some air. He reaches the end of the hallway and his hands make contact with the fire safety door bar, He pushes it and is exposed to the bitter cold of the outside world.

Peter let his head hang in his hands, The night was growing long and he still hadn’t heard anything from inside except from a bunch of speeches he didn’t care about. Suddenly he felt a heavy force overcome home, A weight of sadness with the sting of irritation. Why did nothing ever work out for him? First his parents death and then this, Was the world ever going to give him a break? He thought as he began to feel the water run to his eyes. Hot stinging tears that begin to seep from him, He pushes both his palms against his eyes and attempts to stop the tears but no no success. He feels his breath hitch in the back of his throat as he feels himself prepare for a sob, Then the voice cuts him short.  
“Hey kid, You okay?”  
Peter’s head shoots upwards and his mouth drops into a gasp at the sight standing before him, Tony Stark stands directly ahead of him with his hand against the half open door. Peter doesn’t respond straight away but instead continue to looks at Tony in awe, His hero was standing right infront of him - This was more than Peter could ever have dreamed of.  
Tony looks awkwardly down at the youngster, Eyes darting between the makeshift ironman jacket and the plastic masc that sat in the child’s hands. He couldn’t have been very old, Tony assumed the kid was no older than 8, 10 at a push.  
“Not a talker, huh? That's fine, I can work with that” Tony says in his usual manor as he steps away from the door and sits down on the snowy steps next to the youngster. “This is a little cold for my liking but whatever kid, you're the boss”  
Peter still continues to look at Tony with starstruck eyes, Excitement running through him as his idol sat down next to him. Peter couldn’t tell if he was dreaming but if he was then he had no intentions of waking up.  
“You got a name?”  
“Peter” The younger of the two squeaks before he clears his throat and continues “Peter Parker, Sir!”  
Tony pauses for a moment, pretending to organise the sleeve of his suit as the kid spoke, he looks him up and down - He’s scruffy, his face is red from the cold and if Tony was correct then it looked like he had been crying.  
“So Parker, What are you doing out here? The show is inside”  
“I couldn’t afford a ticket” Peter says with a heavy sigh “And they don’t let kids in”  
Tony lets out a light laugh, feeling genuinely amused by the kids tactics and the resolve he had to sit out here for most of the night. Tony didn’t have a watch but he was almost sure that it was approaching midnight, Someone must be worried about a child.  
“Do your parents know you are here, Peter?”  
“No, Sir!” Peter replies almost instantly before sinking down back into his slumped position “My parents died when I was a baby, I’ve been in and out of homes since then”  
Tony felt the mood change instantly, He couldn’t tell if it was the icy chill from the cold now creeping down his back or the sudden change in conversation. He suddenly felt for the kid, Feelings of his own life without parents echoing back to him - And holy shit, This kid was way younger than him. Tony pauses for a good minute, letting his mind race before he continued to strike up conversation with Peter. The two talked for a good hour as the show roared on behind them, neither of them really paying attention to it anymore. Peter started off as calm and cool as he could but as the conversation with his hero continued he only got more excited, Tony found out that Peter liked science and was good at it in school. The kid was also self proclaimed as Tony’s number one fan which, for once, Tony found endearing.  
“I uh-” Peter started then hesitated “I really should be getting back to the home now!” He suddenly stands and dusts the snow off from himself, Anxious to get moving as he suddenly feels like he is wasting Tony’s time. Tony watches him confused for a moment before he too stands up and dusts the snow from his suit, He folds his arms and makes eye contact with Peter. “Kid, You really think I’m gonna let you go back to that place in the cold?”  
Peter looked up at him with confusion for a moment, his eyeline following Tony as the adult walks back up the stairs and towards the fire door he came from. Peter feels his eyes light up when Tony stops to look at him then gesture towards the door, He unfolds his arms and puts them into his suit pocket.  
“You coming, Parker?”  
A smile bursts across Peter’s face, A bright one that is bigger than any he has ever done before. He runs up the steps he once sat on with a spring in his step and giddly follows Tony back into the building.


End file.
